Life with the Weasel-Bees
by amybabyz12321
Summary: After losing all their money and property Draco Malfoy and Narcissa are forced to move in with the Weasley's and infamous Harry Potter and his godson. Trapped with long time school rivals, Draco escapes to a farm nearby where a young girl teaches him about muggle life. Draco soon realizes they aren't as dumb as he'd been taught he starts to wonder what else his father lied about.
1. Welcome home

_"Thank you so much, we really appreciate you letting us stay here" My mother said, tears strolling down her cheeks._

 _"It's okay really," Molly Weasley said, pulling my mother into a big hug, and by big I mean Mrs. Weasley._

 _"Say thank you, Draco." My mother said looking at me._

 _I looked at her, shocked. I didn't want to be here, but I guess we don't really have a choice since Father was put in Azkaban, Wizarding Prison. We are-were very wealthy before the Ministry took all of our property as punishment, since I was technically still underage. Besides, we were forced to do His bidding- by Him and my father, and the jury was very sympathetic once they heard- and saw through our memories- what it was like to live with him._

 _"That's all right, Narcissa." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling away from Mother. "I suppose it has been a long journey you'll want to rest. Excuse us if we seem a bit down, after Fr-" She sobbed loudly and clutched her heart "After Fred died in the war, we have all been a bit gloomy."_

 _"I understand, Molly. To lose a child, I can't even imagine..." My mother's voice cracked, and I felt her hand run down my back. "It's horrible."_

 _"Yes. George moved out, he couldn't stand to stay in their room, so that's where you will be sleeping for now." Molly said quietly._

 _We followed her through a shabby living room with a mangy looking cat dozing in a chair. His fur was grey and had patches missing. He raised his head and yawned at me. Disgusting old stray._

 _"That is Charlie's cat Wizzenbee" Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to the old thing. "Got him his first year at Hogwarts, the store clerk got his name wrong, kept calling him Wizzenbee instead of Wizardry, Charlie laughed of course, kept the name."_

 _We passed a bedroom where Mr. Weasley sat on the bed, holding some red sweater and sniffling, he got up and shut the door._

 _"Oh, don't mind Arthur, he's just... Well, we all... It's hard on everybody."_

 _We came to some rickety stairs._

 _"Mum I don't want to go up those..." I whispered._

 _"Hush, Draco." Mother said, following Mrs. Weasley up the stairs._

 _We climbed almost seven floors before she finally stopped and opened a door. It was dark inside. Cold. The walls were faded yellow and brown stripes, the bedspreads brown and plain. The floors creaked. The walls shrieked._

 _"I'm afraid, when George left, the cheeriness left with him." Mrs. Weasley said, softly._

 _The door closed softly behind her and I immediately turned to my mother._

 _"I don't like it here, Mum, it's cold and scary. Mum please, can't we go home?" I desperately clung to her dress, my throat tightening._

 _"Silly, boy. We are home. This is our home now." She whispered._

 _"I want to go home to my bed, and my clothes, and Father." I said, tears welling at the back of my eyes._

 _"We can't Draco! Because of that man you call Father." She spat, pulling her dress out of my grip._

 _"I want to go home, Mummy." I said quietly, sinking to my knees on the floor. "Please, lets go home"_

 _When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. The cracked ceiling above my head wasn't my own, and the itchy blankets weren't mine either. I got up and rubbed my eyes, my hair sticking up at random odds and ends. I looked around, but other than a old, uneven legged desk the room was completely bare. I sighed and looked around for something to change into, the closet was bare. I looked at a small mouse nibbling a hole in the wall in disgust._

 _"Wingardium Leviosa" I whispered, raising the little white mouse into the air with a flick of my wand. It squeaked in annoyance and struggled in the air. I gently placed it on my hand, and stroked its soft head, gently. It raised it's little head and sniffed at my finger, I smiled. Then the bastard bit me! I threw it hard at the wall and watched it fall lifeless onto the floor, its neck bent at an awkward angle. I took a step toward it and slowly bent down to scoop it up, my blood coating its soft white fur. I gasped, my face heating up and tears streaming down my face._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry" I repeated, petting the little mouse and holding it close to my heart, "I'm so so sorry"_

 _I heard a scuffle from behind me and turned quickly to see Harry Potter watching me, a small infant in his arms._

 _"Go away, Potter." I said, my voice breaking as I turned back to my small mouse._

 _"Draco?" He said, unsure and taking a step forward._

 _"Get out of my room, Harry!" I shouted._

 _He flinched and took a step back, visibly shaken._

 _"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." I said quietly, petting the mouse. "I'm so fucking sorry"_

 _I heard footsteps taken toward me and flinched away from them, holding my dead mouse closer to me._

 _"It's not your fault, Draco. I promise, it's not your fault." A warm hand upon my back._

 _"It is, though. Harry, I let them in the school. I killed Dumbledore!" I said, clutching the mouse to my heart. "I did it! I killed him."_

 _"No, Draco. You had no choice, and Snape killed Dumbledore. I know why, Dumbledore told him to. You didn't do anything wrong Draco."_

 _"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HARRY?" I screamed standing up, "FAMOUS HARRY POTTER AND HIS STUPID BABY, THE BOY WHO LIVED! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, POTTER!"_ _I pulled my wand out and pointed it at him, tears falling down my cheeks, my skin pale. The wand shook in my hand, as it pointed directly toward his face. I heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to look, Ron Weasley stood in the hallway, eyes open wide his face growing red. I faulted and lowered my wand as I saw the disgust in his eyes._

 _"None of you know anything..." I whispered, my voice cracking as I dropped my wand and ran out of my room._

 _"Draco!" Harry called after me, as I ran down the series of steps._

 _"Draco! I was just about to come up and bring you some break-what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concern growing in her big brown eyes._

 _Part of me wants to scream, to fight, to hurt them all like I was hurting just then. Another part of me wants to breakdown and cry and hug this woman in front of me, to tell her everything. The strongest urge, though, was to run. I pushed past Mrs. Weasley and ran out the kitchen door, running down the driveway as fast as I could. I cried harder, my breath hot in my lungs as I exerted my body to the limit and kept running. I didn't know where I was, and it was getting hot. I slowed down a little, then, remembering what Harry had said, I sped up even faster and ran, my sweat sticking to my back. My shirt was plastered to my skin, my hair soaked against my forehead. The tears dried in the sunlight, but the dryness didn't stay long as new tears soon took their place. I kept running down the road, my skin starting to warm, the bloody mouse in my fist, its tail whipping in the wind. I stopped and coughed hard. Gasping to catch my breath I let out a heart wrenching sob. I heard some gravel move behind me and immediately went to reach for my wand. It wasn't in my pocket. I turned around and let out a scream as I stared into two black nostrils. I cried, and leapt back, looking at the monster before me. It was big and black and had hard feet that crushed the ground beneath it. It's big black eyes watched me from the side of it's head. The black fur that went along its entire body got long at the back of it's neck and its rear, as if turning to hair. I watched as it watched me. What is it?_

 _"Demon! Demon where did you go?" I heard a girl yell from somewhere in front of me._

 _A girl with brown hair in braids and teeth too big for her mouth came running over a hill. She wore jeans that seemed to button just under her shoulders and a pink shirt. Her feet were bare and brown with a thick coating of dust. She stopped and stared at me when she spotted me. She hesitantly walked next to the beast next to me and petted its large chest._

 _"Ain't he a Beaut?" She said with a heavy accent I just couldn't place. "Got 'imm fer my birthday" she said, patting the beast._

 _I gasped at the way she just touched the giant 'Demon' whatever that was._

 _"You wanna touch 'Imm?" She said, something on her top teeth shining in the sun, as if metal was- oh my god, metal is attached to her teeth. "What's your name?"_

 _I stared at the small train tracks across her white teeth, and waited for a small train to magically run across them._

 _"'Ain'tchu' got a name?" She asked, leaning her head forward. "'chu starin' at?" she asked, tilting her head._

 _I blushed and looked away._

 _"You can talk right?" She asked, looking at me as if I were a child._

 _I nodded and looked at the weird way her hair was tied._

 _"So, what's yer name?" She asked again._

 _"Draco...?" I said, with a hint of confusion showing in my voice._

 _"Draggo? What kind a name is that? Well, 'Draggo' my name's Lucy. Lou-See. Lucy. Can you say Lucy?"_

 _"Lucy." I said, now focusing on the way her pants seemed to turn into a shirt and button from two straps._

 _"Good, I'm 11, though I'm turning 12 next month. Mama says there's gonna be a cake. D'you like cake, Draggo?" She asked._

 _"Cake?" I asked, softly. "Yeah, like Cake." I said, suddenly my voice starting to take on her accent._

 _"Good. You like ice cream?" She asked, though it sounded like 'ass cream'._

 _"What's that?" I asked._

 _"What's Ice cream? Ain'tchu never had ice cream 'fore?" She asked._

 _I shook my head and looked at this odd little girl._

 _"You been cryin' Draggo?" She asked._

 _I looked down, and rubbed the little mouse tail._

 _"Well, 't ain't nothin' ta be ashamed fer, jus been strong too long, as Pa says. You'd like my Pa. We just moved here from Tennessee. You e'er been there? Real perty there"_

 _"Where?" I asked, suddenly self conscious with how little I knew about what this girl was talking about._

 _"Tennessee, stupid. Gee, you sure are dumb ain't you? Well it's in the States, pretty famous place. Ain't you ne'er hear the pick-up line 'fore?"_

 _"The what?" I asked._

 _"A pick up line is what we call the cheesy comments used to get a date with a real lady. There's one that goes 'are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten-I-see' Get it? Ten- I- See."_

 _"What does numbers have to do with anything?" I asked, suddenly feeling really dumb._

 _"Well it's a rating system, silly. On a scale from 1-10 you rate a persons looks, if its a 10 they're really hot, if they're a 1 they're as ugly as our school supervisor Ms. Chimp."_

 _"What does their temperature have to do with it?"_

 _"No, stupid. 'Hot' just means sexy or beautiful." She said laughing._

 _"Oh. Am I sexy?" I asked not sure what the word meant._

 _"Well, I guess so I never had sex so I don't know what sexy really is." She said, shrugging._

 _"What's sex?" I asked._

 _"Well it's how babies are made, stupid!"_

 _"Oh, I didn't know that had a name" I said, blushing._

 _"Yeah, well. I live a little bit that-a-ways, a big old yellow house. Come over tomorrow and I'll give you some ice cream. I gotta go now, see ya!" She climbed on top of the black Demon and rode off on it's back._

 _"Bye" I said quietly, watching the trail of dirt rise from the animals hard feet._

 _Feeling better, I started to head back to the Weasley's house. I looked down at my mouse and threw it behind me, onto the road. I walked with a new purpose. I was going to learn what ice cream is tomorrow._

 _By the time I got back to the Weasley's house my skin was red from the sun, which was starting to go down. I walked up to the door, my entire body covered in dust and opened it, kicking off my now worn down shoes and stepping into the clean kitchen. I looked around and grabbed an apple off the counter. I took a bite, finally realizing how long it had been since my last meal. I walked into the living room and sat down on a fat sofa. I stared into the fire, a small smile on my face._

 _"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked loudly "Harry? Mother?" No response._

 _I slowly stood up and groaned as my strained legs straightened. I looked around the dining room and saw nothing. I climbed up the stairs to the first room. I knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer._

 _"Mr. Weasley? Ginny? Percival?" I asked, my heart starting to hammer in my chest._

 _Where was everyone? I climbed more steps and came to a second and third bedroom. No one was there either._

 _"HARRY?! RON!" I shouted running up the rest of the stairs, and about to start hammering on the door when I heard low whispering._

 _"Harry, he had a wand pointed at your throat! Who cares if he ever gets found! It's his fault for running off anyways!" Ron said, shuffling around the room._

 _"Ron, you didn't see him." Harry said softly._

 _"You said so yourself, he's a right foul git!" Ron said, something scraping on the floor._

 _"That was before. He's different now." Harry said, quietly. "He blames himself for Dumbledore's death."_

 _"Well, he did let the death eaters into the school, Harry." Ron pointed out._

 _"He's different now, Ron." Harry sighed._

 _"He still tried to kill you, and Teddy! Think of Teddy, Harry."_

 _"I don't think he would've done it. Hell, he couldn't even hurt Dobby!" Harry said. "Dobby told me that once"_

 _"Looked like he was going to, mate." Ron said._

 _I looked at the floor and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I slowly made my way down the stairs to my bedroom, and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. I looked through the drawers and found only a plastic oval shaped long thing with metal down the side. I pushed a button on the back and a small blade came out. I looked at the blade and then my wrist. I wondered, if I bled out enough, would I die? I held the knife above my wrist, and imagined the blood pouring out of me. I sighed and put the knife back in the drawer. I couldn't leave mother alone. From the room above mine I heard a baby crying softly. I waited for it to stop. I waited some more. It got louder. I groaned and threw the chair out from under me and stomped upstairs. I looked at a light green door and pushed it open. I looked around, old blankets and toys littered the floor. A century old rocking chair sat in the corner. A changing table was against the wall, and in the middle of the room sat a crib where the extremely loud racket was coming from. I walked over to it, kicking stuffed animals out of the way. I leaned over the side of the crib, a fat baby with electric blue hair and big blue eyes looked up at me. It tilted its head, curiously. I picked it up and brought it over to the changing table and undid its shirt. I looked for a diaper and something to clean it with, but didn't find anything. I sighed and picked up the baby and carried it down the 6 flights of stairs to the kitchen. I took the baby's clothes off it and used the sink to wash its butt._

 _"Where the hell are the diapers in this mad house?" I mumbled, as the baby's hair slowly started turning white, like mine._

 _"No, don't do that." I said, shutting off the water. "Don't do that, I said."_

 _His soft baby hair grew white-blonde and his eyes turned grey. I groaned and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his butt. I carried him outside and faced him towards the sunset._

 _"When I was little my father used to bring me outside and point at the sunset and say "See? Even the sun knows there is a time to stay and a time to leave." I think it might be time for me to leave, Teddy. It's obvious no one wants me here." I glanced at his white hair, "well, besides you."_

 _I watched as the sun went farther down into the hill tops, and stars started to freckle the sky. I looked at Teddy and his open mouth as he pointed to the stars. His hands reached for the stars, and I smiled, until I saw the moon start to rise. It was full. I remembered that his father was a werewolf, and worried for a minute that he would also change form, but he looked up at me and smiled._

 _"Your father used to be afraid of the moon." I said, softly. "Because, his lifestyle meant the moon was something to be hated. But, it's not. It's beautiful, and cold. Don't be afraid to play in the moonlight, okay?"_

 _I turned the child to face me and saw his eyes slowly start to turn black, his teeth grew pointed, his hair darkening but he didn't finish changing form. He just stayed that way and gurgled at the moon, reaching towards it._

 _"I know, people aren't going to understand, but you're special, ok? Don't be afraid." I whispered and kissed his head. He looked up at me and smiled._

 _"See?!" I heard from behind me, "You can't trust him! He took your kid, Harry!"_

 _I turned and looked at the two teens glaring at me._

 _"H-He was crying..." I mumbled looking down._

 _"Shut up, and give Harry back his kid!" Ron said sending me death glares._

 _"It's not his kid! It's his godson" I argued, holding tighter to the baby._

 _"I swear to God Malfoy if you don't give Harry his godson right now" Ron said stepping forward._

 _"Okay!" I said, looking down at him, and his pitch black eyes. "Here,"_

 _Harry stepped forward and took him from me, casting me an angry look._

 _"Do not touch him again." Harry said._

 _Ron and Harry took off back upstairs, Teddy reaching out for me, his hair already starting to turn blonde._

 _"I'm sorry, kid" I whispered, already starting to hear him whimper from two floors down._


	2. Not home sweet home

-Okay first of all I am so so sorry. I didn't see your reviews and honestly had no idea anyone even read this story. It wasn't supposed to be a one shot and I promise after this message Ill post a shit ton of chapters. First I forgot my password to this website. Then my laptop broke. Then I just completely forgot this story existed. To my story I didn't mean to abandon you baby Im sorry. Anyways Im sure you probably don't even remember this it's been so long but I'm going to try to help on that a little bit. And don't worry Lucy will pop up a few times in this Chapter. Thank you for your review even though I hadn't seen it till now.-

Dinner that night was extremely awkward. No one asked where I had disappeared to, in fact no one said anything at all throughout the entire meal. Harry watched me the entire time as if had he looked away I would have lunged across the table and kidnap the toddler right then and there. Ron was glaring at me and my mother . Teddy, the toddler as I came to learn earlier today, sat in a highchair shoving mashed peas into his mouth with a fist. Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence.  
"So Draco," she said "You had quite the adventure today where did you go?"  
"To play with Demons and little girls" I said, internally laughing at my joke.  
Mother choked on her pork chop and coughs for several minutes.  
"Im sure what Draco meant was he went for a walk." She said.  
"I doubt it" Ron whispered to Harry.  
I frowned and stabbed at a few peas on my plate. Across the table, Teddy, who still had small little fangs and big black eyes giggled and turned his hair the same whitish blonde as mine.  
"Teddy, no." Harry whispered "Turn it back"  
I felt my stomach turn as Harry tried to convince the toddler to stop being similar to me. My already bland food became unbearable to me and I pushed away from the large table.  
"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well. Thank you for dinner Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley. Mother. Goodnight." I quickly left the room and made my way to my -and mothers- bedroom.  
I could hear Mrs. Weasley from behind me saying she hoped I wasn't falling ill.  
Sighing in both relief and sadness I threw myself down on the creaky bed. I looked at my arm and traced over the faded deathmark. I knew that I would never be happy there with those people. I heard soft knocking at the door and rolled over in the bed.  
"Draco?" A soft voice called "Can I come in?"  
"Go away" I shouted at the door.  
"Come on Malfoy, open the door"  
"Weasley I swear to Merlin if you don't go away right now"  
"Listen, I'm sorry about Ron and Harry. They're being prats."  
"Go away Ginny..." I said quietly, my throat closing up.  
"Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk about it." She said.  
"Im fine" I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Im fine..."

The next morning I woke up with a swollen face and red eyes. I looked over at the other bed where my mother was still sleeping.

"Mum?" I whispered to her.

"Draco Im sleeping. What is it?" She mumbled rubbing at her eyes.

"How long do we _have_ to stay here?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Goodnight Draco." She said rolling over.

I sighed and sat up, rubbing at my face. This is going to be a long day.

"Accio, Dracos wand" I said sleepily holding out my hand. Aabruptly I heard a clattering sound as the wand rolled out from beneath my bed and flew into my hand. I paused a moment waiting for the power to surge through the utensil, but again was dissapointed. The wand had never truly bonded with me and Harry bloody Potter still had my original wand. I took a feaather from my pillow and transfigured it into some paarchment. Looking around I found a button, which made a great quil, and the knife, which I transfigured into an inkwell. Sitting down in the wobbly chair I began to write.

Father.

You have absolutely no idea how horrible it has been without you. The ministry revoked all of our fortune as punishment for supporting you-know-who. Being penniless street rats was bad enough but mother went to find lodgings with the blood traitors. I'm trapped in a cloud of red and can't seem to escape. I want to go home to our mansion. I want to go home to our houseelves and silk sheets and large beds. I wish to delve into our massive wardrobes and hold my silk shirts close to me. I would hold it all so close as if it would slip away had I loosen my grip. Most of all Father I wish I could see you in your armchair reading the paper and muttering about how foolish the ministry has become. I so dearly want to see you in your dark suit, mother tying your tie, as you make your way towards the floo. I want to feel you pat my shoulder one more time as you step into the green flames. I just want things to be good again. But... They weren't ever good were they father? Lord Voldemort made it so. Why did you have to join him, Father? We could have been so happy. We could have had normal lives and not had the dark lord eating at our dinner table. I miss you Dad. I miss you so much and no one here understands me at all. Mum barely speaks to me. As if looking at me has become painful to her. I fear when she sees my face it breaks her heart. Mrs Weasley is constantly around me tidying up or offering scones. She has been obnoxiously mothering in the last 24 hours. Mr. Weasley mostly stays locked in his bedroom holding his dead sons old cardigan. He scares me. Ginny- the girl you gave the horcrux to?- she doesnt say much but she tried to apologize for Ron and Harry's behaviour last night. They look at me as if everything I touch has been plagued. Harry has this werewolf baby. His name is Teddy. He is actually adorable and It makes me uncomfortable knowing that such an innocent child has become such a horrid beast. A part of me knows it isnt his fault but another darker part of me wishes they had just killled him at birth. That is your fault father. You caused this darkness inside of me. A darkness I cannot escape because it is so brutally scorched into my skin. Do you stare at it too Father? Do you trace the snake and wish there were a way to rid yourself of it? Do you go mad staring into the skull? Have you tried to cut the tainted skin off of you only to have it grow back with only a little redness to indicate that anything had happened to it? That too fades in a few moments and youre left staring at the blood smeared tattoo that has deemed you an outcast forever. Father I wish you hadnt done it. I wish you hadnt convinced me to burn my soul until it reflected the darkness within. I wish so much that I hadnt followed in your footsteps. That I had been courageous. That maybe this snake could have been a little bit more Gryffindor. But then who would love such a monster? Who could take pity on a cowardly lion?

Until death I remain your son. Draco Malfoy.

I read over what I had written and felt shame grow in my heart. Father had not had a choice with much that he had done, just as I hadn't had a choice. To send this would be cruel. He sat in a cell tormented by the darkest moments of his life. Plagued with images of Lord Voldemort. Here I sit with free will and what is left of my broken family and yet I complain of a family that has graciously taken us in when they could have turned us away the moment we had arrived at the door. I fear a broken man who has lost his child and will to live and I mock a woman who is trying so hard to keep her family from falling apart .A girl who is forced to mother a child when she is barely grown herself is trying to comfort me and I turn her away. Not to mention that horrible comment about Teddy. Shame covered me like a blanket making it hard to breatgmhe as I crumpled the letter in a ball and throw it into a desk drawer. I glimpse at mother, who is trying so hard to move on and feel guilty that I look exactly like the man who broke her heart. I had always been proud of my father and what he had done for us but at that moment I was ashamed of him and what he had done to us. I made my way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley sat holding Teddy in her lap. She looked up at me and quickly wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"Oh, Draco dear. Im sorry, I havent started breakfast yet dear." She stood and walked over to the stove, still holding Teddy and let out a broken sob.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I said, unsure of whethwr of not I should leave.

"Im sorry dear. I just... Excuse me." She rushed past, practically throwing Teddy in my arms before rushing into tge bathroom and closing the door.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you okay?" I called, adjusting the toddler in my arms.

"Fine dear" she called her voice thick with tears.

I made my way into the kitchen and sat down with the toddler. He giggled and turned his hair white with pink tips. Giggling he stuck his foot in his mouth.

"So now what?" I asked the toddler.


	3. Not home sweet home part two

" _So now what?" I asked the toddler._

Teddy gave me a blank look.

"Why am I asking you, you cant reply" I said.

"Draggo" he giggled reaching up to tug on my hair.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I huffed "It's Dra-Co! Not 'Draggo'"

"Draggo Draggo!" He said giggling.

"That is not my name!" I said angrily. "First Lucy is calling me that and now you! Whats next; Harry Potter starts doing it?"

"Hello, Draggo" a deep voice breathed into my ear "I thought I told you not to touch my godson."

"Merlin! Potter don't do that!" I said, standing up to glare down at the brunette.

"Scared, Malfoy?" He said with a smirk.

"You wish." I said, glaring daggers into his skull.

Teddy giggled and reached out for Harry and I happily handed him over. Harry cuddled the toddler close and went to make him a bottle.

"So when does the great Draco Malfoy play with kids?" Harry said sarcastically, putting powder into the warm water and shaking it.

"You think Im great? Aw, Potter, you do care!" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Since your little beast wont leave me the hell alone"

"Aw you arent a beast are you Teddy?" Harry said, before putting the toddler on the floor and handing him a bottle. "A word, Malfoy."

"Actually, Potter, that is three words"

He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. Teddy tilted his head and watched us go, a confused expression on his face.

"Ow, that hurts! Potter let go of me!" I ripped my arm out of his grip and glared at him.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't care what you do, I don't care where you do it. Just keep it far away from me, the weasleys, and Teddy. I dont understand why Molly let you and your death eater mother stay here, but I will be keeping a very close eye on both of you."

"Don't bother, Potter" I said, lacking my usual sneer. "We aren't staying long anyways"

"Is that a fact?" Harry said, disgusted and slightly hopeful.

"Yes. That is a fact. As soon as I turn 17 me and mother are going straight to Azkaban and Im not talking about a day trip to visit Father. So don't bother because by the end of summer you wont have to see me again. Ever." I spat.

The sneer hed had plastered to his face the last 10 minutes slid off like water and instead of anger his eyes were full of pity. His expression softened and his whole stance became much more relaxed.

"Draco, I'm-"

"Its fine. Just leave me alone and Ill leave you and your kid alone. Deal?"

He nodded and mumbled 'yeah, okay Draco' before making his way into the house. I watched for a few minutes as the door slammed closed from the springs on the door. I waited for a bit to make sure no one else was coming out before walking away from the house towards the spot where I had met Lucy the previous day.

"Draggo!" A high pitched voice called from on top of the black beast.

"Hello, Lucy." I mumbled, softly petting the monster's nose.

"Hey Draggo where do you live?" She asked, bending over to readjust the leather straps attached to Demon's head.

"Um, about a1.6 km back that way." He mumbled

"Im american. Im thinking miles" she laughed.

"Okay so like a MILE back that way." I huffed "Why cant you Americans learn the correct way to measure?"

"Oh, shoot, Draggo, you Brits are just mad that we got away from y'all" she said, smiling.

"Yeah that's it" I smiled.

"Draggo, how old is you?" She sat up straighter on the monster, looking perfectly at ease on top of it.

"I'm 16 but at the end of the month I'll be seventeen. How old are you?"

"Eleven and a half. Shoot it's almost time for breakfast, come on up here we can go faster if we ride."

"U-u-up th-there?" I asked, paling dramatically. "Like ride it?"

"Yeah, come on. You aint scared is you?" She leaned far forward and looked at me through squinted eyes.

"Me? Scared? No!" I'm only bloody terrified! "I've ridden one before"

"Ha ha Draggo you aint never been on a horse in your life. C'mon, all you have to do is hold on." She reached her hand down and I stared at it as if it was poisoned.

She smirked and gave me a measured look and I couldn't help but think that she would be a great slytherin had she been magical and a pureblood.

"Okay. But… go slow." I took her hand and she pulled me up onto the monster. I swung my leg over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Of course Draggo. I'll go slow." I missed the smirk on her chubby face and didn't notice it until later when I put the memory in my private pensieve. "You hear that, Demon? Slow."

The horse made a strange noise and waved it's head back and forth. I could feel the muscle under me tense and move.

"I changed my mind," I said quickly "I'd rather waaaalllllllkkkkkkk"

She kicked the horse and he shot off in lightening speed. My stomach rolled around inside me and I had to struggle to keep down whatever was left inside my stomach from last night. She laughed loudly and our surroundings blurred. The wind stung my face and made my eyes water.

"Hold on tight Draggo!" She yelled back.

"Why would I- oh no no no no NOOOO!" I closed my eyes tight and she let out a high yell as the horse jumped over a white picket fence. I felt my legs leave the horse's body and held tighter to the tiny girl in front of me. We landed with a thump and the horse slowed down and walked to a barn.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" She laughed sliding off the horse and reaching up to take ny hand.

My feet hit the ground and I fell to my knees, gasping as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Hey Lucy who do you have there?" A deep voice said.

"This is Draggo, my new friend." She said, patting my shoulder. "Draggo, that's Buddy. He's my older brother."

"How do you do?" He asked, tilting his baseball cap down.

"I think I died." I mumbled staring at the tanned guy in front of me. He was muscled and tall, where his sister was lean and taught. They had a few similarities, mostly in their brownish-beige hair and blue eyes. Lucy has a more round face while Buddy was all chiseled chin and high cheek bones. His teeth were straight and white and subconsciously I wished I was more like him. He let out a roaring laugh that made me smile and patted my back.

"We'll fix you up, little soldier." he said. "I hope this little monster didnt break you. She can be a right little devil when she wants to be hence why we named the horse demon. Every devil needs a demon."

I stared at the man, mesmerized by the way he spoke. Many questions were going through my head; what is a demon, what is a devil, why does he say soldier like it is a good thing, doesnt he know how awful war is, has he never seen death? What an odd concept to me that these muggles had never felt the impact of war. Everyone in the wizard world of Brittain had been effected by the war, even the muggles.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked, shakily standing up.

"Just moved here last week" that explains a lot "Pa had to get away from America… wanted to stick with the common-wealth of the world. It was either England or New Zealand."

"Why?" I asked.

The two siblings looked at the ground uncomfortable for a few secconds and I suddenly felt like the truth wasnt worth the answer.

"Nevermind it isn't my business." I mumbled.

Buddy seemed to recover first and looked at his sister.

"What did you bring him here fer anyhow?" He asked, his tone said that he didnt mind me being there at all.

"We wanted some ice cream. He aint never had none before." She said, shrugging "dont know how he aint never had it fore but he said he hadnt"

She shrugged and he looked at me surprised.

"Never?" He asked and I suddenly felt guilty as if I should have had it before.

"No, sir. My father… he never really tolerated sweets. I can't remember the last time I had a piece of candy either."

"Where is your pa?" Lucy asked kindly. "Is he at your house? Can we meet him?"

Buddy must have seen my crestfallen look because he elbowed her in the shoulder and gave her a dirty look.

"What I was just askin-"

"Lucy, shut up" he hissed.

"What-" she looked at me and I kept my gaze on the straw covered floor. "Oh…" she said. "Is he dead? Our ma died when I was born."

"Luce it aint none of our business." He said, cuffing her slightly on the head.

"My dad is in prison" I said, not being avle to look up at their expressions.

"What did he do?" Lucy sounded excited and when I finally looked up at her she stared at me in awe.

Behind her Buddy looked both embarrassed but also curious and scratched the back of his head in a way that would have made many witches giggle and blush.

"You don't have to tell us" he said, obviously hoping I would.

"He helped a man who wanted to slaughter many people for blood purification. He believes that only certain people should be allowed to live."

"NAZI!" Lucy gasped "Your dad was a Nazi?"

"Shut up, Lucy he couldn't have been a Nazi that war ended nearly a hundred years ago!" Buddy said.

"Sounds like a Nazi to me…" she mumbled.

"What is a Nazi?" I asked vaguely remembering the term from History of Magic class.

They both paled drastically and stared at me as if I had just said "What is Voldemort" instead. Buddy stared at me horrified and coughed before mumbling about explaining over breakfast. I followed them inside a yellow house and looked around at the pictures of the two siblings as he started on waffles. Everywhere I looked was either a pair of muddy boots or a sweater hanging on the back of a chair or the banister to the stairs. There were pictures of the two siblings in front of many old houses and sheds but not a single one of them before Lucy was six and none of them had a parent in frame. I could hear them whispering in the kitchen and could have sworn I had heard one say "Death eater". I shook my head and sat doqn at the table. No, they couldn't have heard them say that. Muggles had no idea what Deatheaters were. no I must have heard wrong.

"So where is your father?" I called to them, watching as Lucy froze for a second. Something was off here.

"Oh, he went into town. He should be back later." Buddy said, giving Lucy a pointed look.

She immediately unfroze and nodded in agreement. She went to the fridge and dug around for a bit before coming back with eggs and milk.

"He had to go get some stuff for the barn" She said, softly. She looked at the floor sadly and again the feeling returned that something was off here.

"Oh…" I said, looking outside the window. There was a rusty old truck in their droveway and I kept my mouth shut from saying anything. I turned to look back at them as they continued in the kitchen.

"Where did you say you lived before?" I asked.

"Kentucky" Buddy called out and I saw Lucy shake her head horrified.

"I thought Lucy said that it was Tennessee?" I said.

"Well we were in Tennessee for a few months before we came here but we grew up in Kentucky." Buddy said, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, we moved around a lot. Sometimes it gets hard to keep track" Lucy added.

"Because of your pa." I said, trying to mask my hesitance.

"Yeah." Lucy said not elaborating.

They sat down at the table and passed me a plate of waffles with something white on top with little black dots.

"Belguim Waffles ala mode." Buddy said.

"That means 'with ice cream'" Lucy clarified.

"Actually, Lucy, it means 'with style'" Buddy said and for a second I swore his accent changed. He looked at me and smiled. I looked down at my food and took a smal bite.

"It's good" I said, eating more.

"Yeah… it is…" Buddy said, glaring at Lucy.

Something is certainly off about these two….


	4. Ensnare the Senses (Short Chapter)

I stood outside the Weasleys house staring up at the girl above me. As usual she was on that evil horse and I had almost fainted when she made it jump over their hedges. She looked at the house with morbid curiosity and also a hint of disgust. I honestly couldn't blame her for blanching at the structure of the house alone but it confused me a little bit when she glared at a pig nearby. Hadn't she grown up on a farm? Shouldn't she be used to rundown places like this? My head fogged over as I tried to think more about the two odd kids Id met that day. Why couldn't I remember anything? It was like every word they had said was slowly disappearing in my mind. I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it from the confusing babbling of incoherent thoughts. I tried to remember what her brother had looked like. I tried to remember his name. Then something else was bugging me. The boy had blonde hair. Father has blonde hair. Wait, does Father have blonde hair? What color are Father's eyes? What color are my eyes? What's happening? My thoughts were cut off by my name being called.

"Draco? Who is that with you dear?" Mrs. Weasley called.

I turned to see the plump woman strutting out if the house.

"That's umm…." Fuck. What was her name again?

"Lucy, Ma'am" Lucy said, flashing a bright smile.

"Right. Lucy. Of course…" I muttered.

Lucy gave me an odd look before turning back to my- aunt? Cousin? What was Mrs. Weasley? How were we related?

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, however I must be going now. My Mother will be expecting me." She turned and galloped off.

"Oh. She seems nice. I'm glad you made a fr- Draco? Are you okay dear? You look a bit pale."

I tried to fight the fog in my head. I battled it in an eager attempt at control. I didn't like this sticky smoke that confused me. I didn't want the evil mist in my mind swamping it, turning it into an unrecognizable landscape of confusion and fear and an overall sense of wrongness. It hurt so bad trying to force the gas out of my head and a ringing pierced my skull, tearing it in half. I reached up to touch my lip and looked down at my fingers surprised to see blood. When had I started bleeding? The fog covered my sight, made my ears cloud up as if stuffed with cotton. I couldn't feel the breeze in my hair nor taste the life liquid that dropped into my mouth. I stood rooted to the ground, swaying side to side as I battled with my body. It entangled me. It strangled me. It ensnared my senses and choked them to the brink of nonexistence.

"Auntie?" I whispered as those warm chocolatey brown eyes because dark almost black and cold. "Auntie Bella?"

The world swayed out of focus and I collapsed on the ground. The world fading to black.

My vision swam in and out of focus. A blur of brown, a flash of red. A gurgle of voices drilling into my mind, screaming at me. I don't like these voices. They are too rough, too cruel. I cant listen anymore. Please stop talking.

Light shone in my eyes. There was such a bright light and the fog seemed to move towards it, dragging me towards it. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't control my body. I couldn't make it stop. Then suddenly the light winked out and I was surrounded by inky blackness again.

I was having a dream. An odd dream. A little mouse was crawling up my chest. It stopped to nibble at my neck. The white mouse tickled at first, but then I felt liquid pour down my neck. My blood saturated the pillow as the rodent burrows deeper into my flesh. It tore muscle and skin harshly. As if this was a punishment. I couldn't move my arms to rip the mouse off. I couldn't do it. I didn't want this anymore. My powers surged around me creating a halo of night. The mouse flew across the room and slammed into the wall. I heard a sickening crack and the power went wild. Wallpapers tore from the walls, a desk was splintered into a billion pieces all of which floated through the air as if waiting for the command to impale the intruders. A wardrobe bent in odd ways waiting to imprison anyone who dare near it. I screamed loudly in pain as my powers ripped from my skin and destroyed every object around it. I tried desperately to drag the wild night back into my body. To control it. Then when that didn't work I tried to suppress it. Maybe if I denied its existence it would go away. I tampered down on the raw emotions and fear sent shivers down my spine as I realized I couldn't control it. It angrily tore through the room destroying everything in its path, beds were shattered, wardrobes busted, desk shattered, floorboards bent up at odd window shattered as I let out a painful scream. The only thing that hadnt been destroyed was a dingle crumpled paper and a black book with the initials DM on the front. I felt something soft and warm enter my hand and all the destruction froze in place, drifting through the air as a little voice cried out 'Draggo no!' Making my heart shatter. This dream was horrifying i hated it. I hated the mouse. I hated the magic that couldn't be controlled. I hated this pudgy baby hand in mine that felt too real. The fog swept over my mind and this time I didnt fight it as a confused daze fell over me and the world faded to black once more.


	5. Harrys POV

Harry's POV:

I was walking past Draco's room to find Teddy when I heard a crash. I pulled out my wand and opened the door. Draco laid in bed, where he had been the last week or so, with Teddy on his lap rubbing his forehead. Around them there was sharp shards of black magic surrounding them, the ceiling was filled with black wisps of smoke and different pieces of furniture floating in place. Teddy turned to look at me through the haze and his muffled voice called through the barrier.

"Draggo boo boo" I looked at him shocked, that was the most amount of words he'd ever said at one time.

Carefully I made my way through the frozen tornado, ducking undero dressers and chairs, stepping over suspended clothes that hung in the air. I tripped on something on the floor and looked down to see a black journal. Smiling I picked up the diary, thinking about all the ways I could blackmail Draco Malfoy with it's contents. I made my way to the bed, gasping as I stepped through the shield. I opted to ignore the waxy figure on the bed and scooped up the almost two year old instead. We made our way out of the destroyed room, I didn't notice the scrunched up paper in Teddy's hand.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Molly and Minister Shacklebolt whispering at the table.

"What if I had been a muggle, Molly?" He whispered.

"Draco didn't do anything and he deserves a bit of freedom before he is trialed!" Mrs. Weasley whispered back.

"You are supposed to be watching him! If anyone knew about this you could get tried for treason!"

"What am I supposed to do, Kingsley? Am I supposed to tie him down and keep him imprisoned here? Or am I supposed to put mental shields on him like those ministry employees have! The boy is scared, Kingsley! He's alone and he is scared and his mother hasn't been much help! She can't even look at him anymore! Can you imagine that Kingsley? Your own mother being disgusted by your face?" Mrs. Weasley glared at the minister. "He is just a boy. They are all children! Would you behaving differently if it was Harry, Minister? Wouldn't you let him fly his broom and go for walks and see his friends?"

"I can't deny that Molly." He said defeated. "Just…. Make sure no one knows."

"He's visiting you, Shacklebolt. If anyone finds out then they'll only see a prisoner with the minister and a guard."

"Molly…"

"I have to go check on Draco. You're welcome to stop by anytime _Minister_."

I ducked out of the room before I could be spotted. What was that about? Mental blocks? Visiting the Minister? What is going on with you Draco?

I sat on my bed reading the black journal I had picked up from Draco's room. Ron came into the room and walked over to his bed. I glimpsed up at him and kept reading.

"Harry? You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Im fine. Why?" I asked not looking up from the neat words that were slowly turning into an unreadable scrawl.

"You still haven't read those letters…" Ron mumbled.

I looked at the stack of unopened envelopes on my desk and tensed.

"Why should I?" I bit out angrily.

"Well… he's family." Ron said, quietly.

"No. He's just a guy I once knew."

"But-"

"Ron Im not opening those damn letters so drop it!" I said, angrily.

"Okay, Harry…"

I tried to relax and focused on the page I was reading.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked, coming to sit on the end of my bed.

"Dracos diary." I mumbled.

"What? No way! Read it out loud to me!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up and at attention. "I want to know all the fucked up shit he thinks in his head."

"Yeah, totally. Like maybe he is in love with those damn apples he is always eating." I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, or maybe he is into Werewolf porn or something."

I laughed starting to get into this game.

"Yeah" I agreed "and he totally had a crush on Moony"

"Yeah and he wears dog collars while having sex because he likes being treated like a dog!"

"Treated like a dog? No way! He is a dog! A filthy whore mutt." We were both laughing.

"Okay enough chatter" Ron said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione "Read it, Harry!"

"Yes, Hermione." I replied, shaking my head in amusement.

I opened to the first page and dramatically cleared my throat.

"' _August 28th, 1991_

 _We went to Diagon Alley today. I tried to ignore the looks that everyone gave us all day, but I have to admit now that they scared me. Everyone looked at my father with hate and I honestly thought someone might have attacked us again like they did last time. I can still feel the wand against my neck sometimes. And the hard grasp of that man's hand around my arm. Honestly, sometimes I find myself rubbing the spot where the bruise was for weeks after. So today I made sure to stay near my father and never stray from his path._

" _Draco," he said to me. "Don't cling. Show some pride."_

" _Father are we going home soon?" I asked._

" _Are you afraid, Son?" He asked._

" _No, Father." I was terrified._

" _Good. You know how I despise you being weak."_

 _I'm not going to lie that hurt my feelings._

" _Yes, Father." I looked at my shoes._

" _I have some business to handle in Knockturn. Go get your robes and charge it to our tab."_

" _But Father-"_

" _Go Draco." He leaned down and grabbed my arm tightly. "Don't you ever argue with me in public again. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes Father "_

 _He let go and turned to leave. I looked at my mother who looked at me in pain before turning to follow her husband._

 _I looked around the busy streets and felt panic inside. I ran to Madame. Malkin's Shop and stepped inside._

" _Oh, Young Malfoy, back again so soon?" She asked._

" _Yes, Ma'am. I need my school wardrobe."_

" _Ah, yes. Hogwarts right? You'd make a great hufflepuff."_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _I sense a great loyalty in you, Draco. I know you. You are a hard worker, cunning and brave. You know what you want and stop at nothing to achieve it even if it hurts others… even if it hurts yourself. You are also dedicated and patient, two very Slytherin traits indeed but also very Hufflepuff. You can wait years to extract revenge on someone, just the same as you can wait years for an apology. You are cruel to others when you are around other slytherins, but alone you are kind. I have seen you laugh at a child who fell down in the street, but Ive also seen you sneak away from your friends as they rounded the corner to run back and make sure that child wasn't harmed."_

 _I looked at her shocked._

" _But I am a slytherin. Everyone is a Slytherin in my family "_

" _I've known many in the Malfoy family tree that have gone on to be great in every house. You are as brave as any Lion, Intelligent as any Eagle and as loving as Hufflepuff. When you are under the sorting hat don't argue with him. He knows what is best."_

" _What if he is wrong?" I hope it's not wrong…_

" _The sorting hat is never wrong. He knows where you belong. Trust him. He's the thinking cap." She winked at me and started gathering her fabrics and needles._

 _I stood up on the stage just as a boy with black hair and big round glasses came through the door._

" _You are here for Hogwarts as well?" He nodded shyly "very well dear up you hop right up there next to this young lad and I'll start on your measurements._

 _I turned to look at the skinny boy next to me._

" _Hello," I said. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"_

I looked at Ron in surprise.

"Draco Malfoy a Hufflepuff? I don't believe it." He said in disbelief. "Skip to the sorting."

"Hang on a second…" I said flipping a few pages. "Right. September 1st. 1991…"


End file.
